Hogwarts' Biggest Secret
by Shitshesaid
Summary: If the war hadn't happened, and Voldemort wasn't there, would two unlikely people discover they could be something more than enemies? (Mostly Fluff and Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters used in this story.**

"C'mon 'Mione stay in bed," Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's bare waist, pulling her back onto the plush bed. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and planted a tender kiss, "It's early."

She shivered at the feeling of his lips up against her neck; Hermione turned to face Draco and looked down at him with a stern look. The look faded when she saw his goofy lopsided grin pulling at the edges of his mouth. She could never stay mad at him, or even be stern with him for long; he had some kind of effect on her that she didn't quite understand.

Hermione snuggled back down and got under the expensive silk covers with Draco. She laid her head against his chest and hummed softly as her fingers traced his lower abdomen lightly. Her hands wandered his sculpted chest, no matter how many times she had seen it, felt it, and tasted it, she never got tired of it.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the sensations Hermione was creating with her fingertips. "I don't think you should ever leave this bed, love."

He meant every word he said, their relationship had started out as strictly physical, but Draco was ready for something more, almost. He wanted something with her in the worst way, except no one else could know that. Being from two separate houses proved to be a huge detriment to a relationship, her friends would never accept him, and his friends would rather be under the cruciatus than hang around with a muggle-born.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's comment; she knew she would have to leave Draco's bed in the Slytherin boy's dormitory very soon, people would be waking any time now, and she didn't want to be caught. But, as time sensitive as the moment was, she couldn't move herself away from him.

She rolled on top of him, her bare chest pressed against his in the most delicious way possible. Hermione gave him a devilish smirk before hungrily attacking his lips with hers.

Passion flared and his hands locked themselves on Hermione's hips, as hers tangled in his white blond hair. Their lips moved in sync, and a low groan escaped the back of Hermione's throat. As they moved, the blanket's covering them drifted off their naked bodies, letting the cool morning air brush against their skin. The sudden coolness tickled Hermione's chest, puckering her pink nipples.

Draco moaned roughly and let his mouth move from hers onto her neck. He could smell her familiar perfume that smelled of peaches, and the salty taste of sweat from their pervious activities turned him on even more.

As Draco ravaged Hermione, her fingers knotted in his hair and focused on the sound of their rough breathing and the pounding of her heartbeat. She was a bit surprised when his hands left her hips and moved up to cup her face, he pulled back from the passionate kisses and looked her deep in the eyes.

"My God, you're so damn beautiful."

Hermione blushed and tried to look away, but his hands kept her face in place. He slowly leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, a kiss that was different from anyone they had ever shared. They pulled back and took each other in, not worrying about anything except the way they looked at each other. It caused butterflies to erupt in Hermione's stomach, and it made Draco's heart beat even louder than before.

Draco broke the moment by grasp Hermione roughly and flipping her, she he was then on top. She moaned loudly as his hands moved from her arms and over to her breasts. He cupped them gently as she pressed desperate kisses onto his jaw.

"Draco? You up?" They both sat straight up and looked at each other with sheer terror in their eyes. Draco lightly pushed Hermione down and threw the blankets and heavy dark green comforter on top of her, as well as his naked body.

The dark wooden door opened and Blaise walked in, still in his black silk pajama pants. "Malfoy, what do you think about skipping Transfiguration?"

Draco glanced over at Blaise who was walking into the bedroom. He was about to reply when he felt lips being placed on his throbbing hard-on. "Fuck!" Draco exclaimed, his hands balling into fists, and his eyes squeezing shut.

Blaise looked startled and took a single step back, "What? Malfoy it was just a question, bloody hell."

Draco snapped his eyes open, and tried to concentrate on his friend who was standing a little less than ten feet away from him. It was extremely hard to do considering he felt Hermione's warm breath enveloping all of him, her tongue suckling his length, and her lips kissing his head. "Sure let's skip," Draco's voice came out rough, and he pounded a fist into the mattress to prevent himself from moaning out loud. "Just leave so I can go back to sleep."

Blaise gave him a confused look before turning and walking out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Once Draco was certain he was gone, he threw the blankets off. Draco was prepared to yell at Hermione for being reckless and stupid. What was she trying to do? Kill him? He had very little self-control and he couldn't keep intact when her luscious lips pleasured him so damn nicely.

But once Draco saw Hermione on her knees with his length in her mouth, he came.

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm planning to do more chapters, but they will all be fluff, or smut related. If you want a story with a definitive plot check out my other Dramione FanFiction: Dramione: Here I Go Again.**

 **I will be post more if I see reviews and favorites, so please let me know what you guys think!**

 **xoxo~Emi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed the story. I really appreciate it! I have decided I'm going to do a year at Hogwarts, two chapters per month; one smut based, and one fluff based.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, setting, ect.**

September Fluff: 

As September 19th rolled around Draco was more excited than ever. For weeks he had been planning a secret birthday party for Hermione, complete with all of her favorite foods, and a vow to please her over and over again. The two person party was going to be in the Room of Requirement, no one would find them, and they wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them again. Draco hadn't allowed Hermione to stay over with him for the past week, wanting to make her birthday a very special event. He hadn't even seen her the past couple of days, wanting to build up the anticipation.

The third class of the day is the first class Draco and Hermione had together, and it was Potions with Snape. Draco and his friends were the last ones to walk into class, knowing they would get a look from Snape but nothing more than that.

As soon as Draco walked into the dimly lit room his eyes drifted over to a table on the right side of the room where Hermione and her two idiot friends usually sat. But, as he skimmed his eyes over to that area all he saw was bed-head red hair and shaggy black hair. Her brown curly locks that he liked to run his fingers through and on occasion, when they were feeling a bit naughty, wrap his fingers around and pull, wasn't in sight.

Draco instantly got worried, afraid that this was her hint that she didn't want to spend her birthday with the likes of him. He let that thought leave his mind as soon as it came in, because Draco or no Draco, Hermione would never miss a class if something wasn't wrong.

"Potter!" Professor Snape stood at the front of the class, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at the Gryffindor, "Where do you suppose Miss. Granger is?"

Ron burst into a bunch of giggles at the mention of Hermione, his speckled face turning a light shade of red.

Potter hit Ron lightly on the arm before replying to Professor Snape. "Well sir, she woke up this morning not feeling well, fever and everything. At breakfast she caught a whiff of some eggs Ron was eating and-,"

"Puked all over! It was so bloody disgusting, but funny as hell." Ron finished for Harry, laughing at the end of his description.

"Anyway," Potter said, rolling his eyes. "She's in the Hospital Wing, pity too, as it is her birthday." Harry shrugged and Snape nodded, moving on with his lecture.

After potions Draco ditched his friends in the middle of a conversation about some Hufflepuff girl they planned on hexing, and he raced to the Hospital Wing. Once he got there he searched the rows of beds, most of them empty and none occupied by Hermione.

As he was about to leave in infirmary, Draco caught a glance of Madam Pomfrey leaving a side room, and overheard her say in her sickening sweet voice, "Get better Miss. Granger."

Once Draco watched Madam Pomfrey leave the Hospital Wing, and head into the crowded corridors of the school, he silently moved to the door and opened it. His heart broke when he was his beautiful Hermione curled up on the hospital bed, garbage can right beside her, and her nose all red and runny. "Oh baby," He murmured and made his way over to Hermione, shutting the door behind him.

She looked up when she heard a voice, ready to once again tell Madam Pomfrey that she was okay to leave alone. Her grimace turned into a weak smile when she saw the tall blonde standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Leave before I get you sick."

Draco shook his head and continued his way towards her until he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Oh shush, it's your birthday, there is no way I'm leaving you." He reached over and ran his fingers through her thick curls. "How did you get sick?"

Hermione's heart swelled in her chest when she heard the sweet words escape his mouth. As his fingers ran through her hair she visibly relaxed, he knew she loved it when he did that. "I don't know, it was the weirdest thing. I caught a muggle sickness, I have the flu." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a second, letting herself enjoy Draco's hands soothing her. "I'm sorry I messed up whatever surprise you had."

Draco frowned she told him of the illness she had, he had never heard of the 'flu' before. He then chuckled down at Hermione, "You are the only person I know to apologize for being sick, you silly girl." When she opened her eyes, Draco took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, to graze kisses over her knuckles. "You did miss one hell of a day though."

Hermione sighed and gave his hand a quick squeeze, "Tell me about it."

Draco chuckled, and obliged. "I had a little picnic for us set up in the Room of Requirement, complete with candles and some champagne. I had plans to pleasure you until you couldn't move anymore; it was going to be all about you, no giving and taking. Then when your head with fuzzy from the bubbly and the many waves of orgasms, I was going to present you with your birthday gift."

Hermione could feel herself dampen at the talk of the pleasure he was going to give her. She could just picture his lips on her cunt, lapping, pulling, and nibbling until she begged him to stop. A groan of frustration escaped her lips. "Why do I have to be sick?" She whined as she looked up at the blonde man.

Draco looked down at her and smiled sadly, "I was really looking forward to it 'Mione." He then leaned down so his lips grazed her ear, "You taste so fucking good." He then pressed his lips against her feverish throat.

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as Draco whispered filthy little words into her ear, but she pulled away after his lips touched her skin briefly. "No, I don't want to get you sick." She shook her head and moved over on the bed, trying to make distance between them.

"If you think I care about a little bug, then you're crazy." He pulled her back over towards him and laid his mouth on hers, kissing her gently and lovingly. "I'd rather be sick every single day than not be able to kiss you," Draco whispered as he pulled back.

"Draco-,"

"Happy birthday 'Mione," He mumbled before pressing his lips back down on hers.

The next week Draco found himself in the Hospital Wing for the flu, but he didn't regret a single thing.

 **Please, please, please reivew! I would love feedback, what you guys like, and what you don't like.**

 **~xoxoEmi**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone enjoyed Halloween! Here is a little update as a late Halloween gift.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and more than anything REVIEW! I love reading them all.**

October

As Halloween neared, the talk of the annual dance buzzed around the school, causing hormones and drama to arise throughout the whole castle. Instead of worrying about classes, homework, and spells, students focused on costumes, and finding the perfect date to the dance. Rumor even had it that the chaperones of the dance would be the ghosts of Hogwarts, not uptight professors like Snape.

Hermione snuck into Draco's room, knowing he was staying after in Professor Flitwick's class for not doing homework, yet again. She undid the clip that held her wild hair out of her face, and let it tumble down her back. While scrunching her fingering through the curls, she walked over to the full length mirror hanging on Draco's wall, and gazed at her reflection. Her hair down gave her a wild and sexy look, and with the bit of extra makeup she had applied earlier in the day, she looked ready to be fucked.

Slowly, her hands worked up to loosen the red and gold tie from her neck, and she then proceeded to unbutton the crisp white button down blouse, dropping it delicately onto the hard wood floor. Hermione then reached behind her and dragged the zipper of her black wool skirt down, and when her fingers let go of the small metal zipper the skirt pooled at her feet, next to the shirt.

When Hermione looked back at her reflection in the mirror, and smirked to herself. The image of her in a forest green lace push up bra, and skimpy lace panties of the same color made her blush. The thigh high, black, stockings with lace at the top completed the sexy look, and it made Hermione wet to just look at herself. A couple of weeks ago she had splurged and bought herself this set of lingerie, as well as a few other pieces. She was quite certain Draco would love the green color, he really hated when she wore red, so she thought it would please him to know her most private parts were covered in enemy colors.

She quickly applied a thin coat of clear gloss to her lips before going over to Draco's bed and running her hand across the heavy silk comforter. The softness, and almost liquid feel of the comforter caused her to lay down on his bed, her heard on the plush pillows, her hair splayed across the top of the bed, and her body spread out, limbs running over the fabric. Hermione's stockings rubbing against her comforter made her juices run from her core.

Without much thought, she unconsciously moved her hands down her pale body, exploring with curious fingertips. As she worked her hands across her taut stomach and to the beginning of the lace panties she found herself closing her eyes and starting to pant. Not wanting to use herself up for Draco, Hermione didn't let her fingertips touch the flesh of her center. She did however, rub herself gently through the skimpy green fabric.

"Bloody hell."

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as a smile crept along her face, "What took you so long?" Her fingers didn't move from their spot as she continued to pleasure herself, moaning softly.

"I-I, Flitwick is a bloody bastard, causing me to miss all of… this." He paused, clearing his throat a little, as the image in front of him causing his pants to tighten. "What is all of this 'Mione?"

Hermione let out a breathy laugh, and her eyes snapped fully open when a hand grasped hers and pulled it away from the spot she wanted it most. "Draco," she whined and sat up. "I was getting close." She pouted and leaned into him, her breasts lightly brushing his bicep.

Draco took a sharp intake and looked up and down her body. His fingers began to trail their way up from her wrist, and over to her bra. He allowed his fingers to play with the lace, smiling over the color of the undergarments. As his fingers ran gently over the dark green lace, he brought his mouth over to kiss along her collar bone, nibbling slightly.

Hermione was concentrating on the splendid feeling of kisses on her collar bone, which it why the tweak to her bud caused her to jolt up, gripping Draco's forearms.

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her temple, before attaching his mouth hers, as his hands slipped the bra straps from her shoulders, and his experienced fingers unclasped the bra without struggle. Draco kneaded the flesh, squeezing lightly, because he knew that would make her bite his bottom lip so deliciously.

He then moved his hands down from her chest and onto her hips, moving her so she was straddling his lap on the bed. Moving his mouth from her lips, he trailed small pecking kisses down her jaw line, and down her chest, until he reached the spot right between her breasts.

Hermione pulled his tie from his neck and desperately attempted to get his shirt off of his body. This caused Draco to chuckle, and he yanked the button down over his head in one swift motion. Once the barrier was gone, Hermione ran her hands up and down his pale, muscular chest. It was as perfect as the ones carved by the Greeks and Romans.

"Finally," she moaned and pressed her chest against his, rocking her core against his, her arms tangling themselves around his neck. "Draco I just need you," she moaned softly as her fingers raked through his hair.

Draco pulled back slightly and looked into her lust filled caramel eyes; his were dark, stormy, and full of desire. "Patience, my love," he murmured back to her, putting his hands on her waist to stop her rocking. "Let me enjoy your beautiful body."

He bent his head down and took her pink bud into his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip until it was erect. Not wanting to let the other side feel unloved, he moved his mouth over to do the same thing.

Hermione arched her back, and tipped her head, feeling her hair cascade down her back like a waterfall. "Please fuck me Draco. _Please."_ She begged as her hands moved down to unbutton his trousers.

This time, Draco nodded, knowing he couldn't keep himself from exploding for much longer, the element of surprise and the way she looked, it set him on edge more than usual. He opened the fly from his pants, and groaned as Hermione reached in and wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock.

She pulled it out and let her hands run along it a couple of times before reaching down and placing a kiss on the head. She heard a sharp intake from Draco, and felt his fingers in her hair, yanking her back up softly. "No," he stated strictly.

Hermione giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek before raising herself up, and then moving her body carefully back down, letting Draco fill her. They both gave a sigh of relief, before she moved herself up and back down again.

The way he filled her so completely made her moan, without him, she just felt empty. Hermione positioned herself, so every time she slid back down on Draco her clit could run against him, causing a friction that made her toes curl.

It didn't take too long for Hermione to be at the brink of orgasm. As soon as she felt herself being pushed over the edge, she let out a delicious scream that was music to Draco's ears.

"That's right baby, cum for me. C'mon 'Mione, cum for me." He reached down and rubbed her cilt roughly, and she spasmed on him.

The feeling of her warm juices, and her muscles tightening around his cock allowed him one more hard thrust, before exploding his seed into her.

Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on his sweaty shoulder as he rubbed her back sensually. She yawned softly and kissed his neck lightly.

"You look beautiful 'Mione." Draco whispered as he moved them so they were laying down on the bed, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Beautiful enough to take to the Halloween dance?" she asked with a tired giggle. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, with a smile on her face.

Draco's face fell instantly, and he quickly looked away. She frowned and reached over to grasp his chin for turn his head, "Draco?"

"I-I thought you wouldn't want to go with me. I thought because of our friends and everything, I didn't realize…"

Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she held them back. "Who are you going with Draco?"

He sighed and reached up to cup her face, "'Mione, if I had known…"

"Who did you ask?" He voice was firm and unforgiving. She moved her face so he was no longer touching it.

"Pansy."

Hermione looked at him in complete shock, and then down at her mostly naked body. She felt like an idiot, such a loser. She quickly got off of him and off of the bed, she threw on her long black rob over her lingerie, not wanting to stick around long enough to put on clothes.

Draco sat up, and reached out towards her, "'Mione, don't leave love. You know I care about you, more than you know."

"Go to hell… _Malfoy."_

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a note on what you liked, didn't like, and what you hope to see in the future!**

 **xoxo~Emi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or Harry Potter Franchise**

"No, you're taking this totally the wrong way!" Harry tried to explain, thrusting his fingers through his inky locks. He paced around the common room, he hated when Hermione did this, took everything way too literally. It stressed him out to no end, until he wasn't having fun anymore which is something him and Ron never tried to do. Harry's eyes shot daggers at his ginger friend, looking for a little help.

Ron sat on the couch, biting his finger nails. It wasn't until he heard a cough and someone clearing their throat that he even thought to look up. "Wait, wh-"

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione scoffed. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest then turned her attention back to Harry. "So what do you mean you don't want to hang out with me anymore?"

Harry shook his head aggressively, "No, you are putting words in my mouth Miss. Granger. We are just wondering when you are going back to your regular nighttime activities that you have done since the middle of last year. It's not that Ron and I don't want to hang out with you it's just we're with you the whole day. Don't get me wrong," He adds quickly, knowing Hermione would read into it too much. "We love our days with you, wouldn't trade it for anything. But you see, at night now, well how do I put this…?"

"You're not as fun," Ron bluntly stated. "Harry and I like to do stupid shit, and this whole week we haven't been able to raise any kind of hell because you've been hanging around us with a broom up your arse."

Hermione, looked over at Harry who just shrugged.

"Maybe you should go back to studying at the library at night. I don't know why you stopped for this week." Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile, hoping she wouldn't hex him.

Instead of being upset Hermione began to laugh, "Is that what you think I'm doing?" She was bent over laughing and gasping for breath as the two boys just stared at her.

"Well I think I'm going to go see Ginny now, if you know what I mean." Harry winked at Ron and Hermione.

"Awh, bloody hell Harry, that's my little sis." Ron chucked a pillow at Harry as he began to walk up the stairs of the girl's dormitory, but Harry easily ducked it.

Once he was gone Hermione crossed her arms over her chest again and quirked one eyebrow at Ron. "So Harry and Ginny are fuc-"

"Aren't you bloody hilarious? Don't say it! What don't people understand? She's my sister for Merlin's sake!"

"Well are they?" Hermione pressed.

"Yes, it's just the worst. In the last care package me mum and dad sent they included protection. I first I thought it was for me, since I am seventeen. But no, in the letter it said to give it to Ginny. I almost murdered my bestfriend."

Hermione groaned, and closed her eyes. She was unbelievably jealous of both Harry and Ginny. Not talking to Draco was proving to be harder than expected, but what made it even worse was she hadn't had sex in a week and a half. Most of the time she just felt empty and cold, her breasts ached to my cupped and nipples begging to be tweaked.

Her eyes snapped open when Ron cleared his throat, "Hermione?"

She could tell her face was flushed, and sweat dripped down the small of her back. "I'm going to bed. "

The Halloween ball had finally made its debut, and after much consideration Hermione finally decided to go, just to make a certain blond jealous. Her costume was Draco's biggest fantasy, something she had never let him indulge in, now she was just there to drool over from a distance.

She glanced herself over in the dormitory room one more time before heading into the Common Room to meet her inadequate date.

Hermione had to admit she looked sexy, enough to make her excited and dampen a little. She wore a very revealing French Maid costume, complete with the fishnets and feather duster. It made her want Draco to rip the costume off and punish her for being a dirty little maid.

Hermione shook her head, and took a deep breath but it came out shaky. Her nipples were now hard and showed through the black fabric, but she ignored that and made her way down the stairs. In the common room Harry stood with Ginny who were dressed up like Fred and Daphne from the muggle show Scooby Doo. After a good look around she was surprised to see Cho Chang and Ron together as Shaggy and Velma.

Once they laid eyes on her Harry let out a wolf whistle and her date turned around. Cormac McLaggen's eyes almost popped out of his head, and she just hoped Draco's would do the exact same thing.

They made their way to the dance, and Hermione grabbed Corman's tie and dragged him out onto the dance floor, making sure to grind on him and go a little over the top.

Draco's head was already throbbing, and he had only been with Pansy for the last thirty minutes. He was very irritable lately, mostly because this was the longest he'd gone without sex since him and Hermione hooked up almost a year ago.

"Draco, let's go dance!" Pansy whined and clung onto his arm. He shook her off and yawned, causing her to pout in her bunny costume, which is what she claimed it was. It was basically her underwear and a pair of bunny ears. The scary thing was he should have been turned on by her, but he wasn't, nothing about her did anything to him.

"Even mudblood Granger is dancing!" Now that caught Draco's attention. He stood up in his red velvet robe because he went as Hugh Heffner and searched for the girl he missed more than anything.

"Pansy I don't see-" The rest of his sentence got caught in his throat as soon as he saw her. She was in his costume, his deepest desire, and bloody hell did she look sexy. His eyes followed her dancing figure, and he was so enthralled with her that for a moment he didn't even realize that she was dancing on another man.

Draco's face turned red and his fists balled up at his side. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said and left before Pansy could screech in his ear some more.

He walked across the dance floor and straight to Hermione and Cormac, he grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly. "I need to speak with you, now." Draco gave Cormac a look that caused his protests to die right there.

Hermione huffed as she was dragged away, ready to hit Malfoy in the face. "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?" She ripped her arm from his grasp as soon as they were in an empty hallway.

"What do you think you're doing with _him_ in _this._ " He motioned towards her outfit, but also looked her over, undressing her with his eyes.

"It's a costume party, and he's my date," She spat.

"Not anymore he's not."

"That doesn't even make sense-"

Draco interrupted her by covering her mouth with his hand, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you wanted to go public with us, and I definitely shouldn't have agreed to go with Pansy either way. She's the fucking worst 'Mione."

Hermione wanted to be mad, truly she did. But the minute he called her 'Mione her heart melted and she relaxed so he removed his hand.

"I missed you beautiful, everything, not just your body but you."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "You're a real ass Draco."

"I know baby," he muttered, coming closer to her ear. "But didn't you miss my fingers 'Mione?" As he said this his teeth nipped at her ear lobe and his hands worked under her short French Maid skirt to pet her through her thin panties.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and her nails raked up his neck as she moaned. Her eyes opened as she felt the piece of material being moved to the side and she felt the cold air hit her.

Draco's expert fingers ran along her slit a few times, causing Hermione to groan, her nails biting into his skin deliciously. "Tell me what you want," His voice was low right in her ear. "I want you to say the words."

"Touch me Draco."

With those three words fingers dipped into her center and a hiss escaped his lips. "Baby you're so wet for me, so warm," His finger slid in deeper. "So tight 'Mione."

"Draco," Hermione gasped and pressed her lips to his desperately. "Another, please."

Draco didn't deny her the request and dipped a second finger into her core. "Good baby, tell me how you want it."

"Fast-faster."

Draco picked up his speed while his thumb moved to rub her clit vigorously. She bit his neck softly to keep from screaming out. Her body began to shake a little and Draco knew she was close. "Cum for me love. Cum all over my hand, it's been so long," he paused for a second and smiled. "I missed you 'Mione, never leave me again."

Hermione screamed into his shoulder and dug her nails into his shoulders as she came. Once her body stopped convulsing she leaned her whole body against him and felt his fingers leave her. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his fingers gently before hugging her body close to his.

Hermione smiled and reached up on her tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Never again."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it has been so long since my last update. This story didn't get very far so I lost faith in it. Now I just wanted to write so here you go! I hope somebody enjoys even a small part of it.**

 **Please Review**

 **xoxo ShitSheSaid**


End file.
